Project Kingdom Hearts Alternative Ending
by Venjess
Summary: A crack fic that wasn't even thought out. An alternative ending to Project Kingdom Hearts that makes less sense than the original story.


**And here is the alternative ending that apparently people have been looking forward to.**

**Don't get your hopes up too high.**

**It's set in Chapter Seventeen...**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts...**

* * *

**Chapter Zero: Alternative Ending**

_'Everyone wishes this is what really happened… well, I know I do'_

Roxas was sick. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in such a state, but what concerned him more, was that Xion was unwell also.

At the moment, Sora, Axel and Kairi were sitting with him, insisting on keeping him company, even though it was mostly silent, ignoring his protests. Riku and Namine were with Xion.

Not long after Xion had told Roxas that she loved him, he had found himself feeling weaker. And one afternoon, upon mentioning it to his friends, had found Xion to be in the same state. Their health had seemed almost to decrease identically, as though they had attained the same illness, at the same time, and were having the same reaction to it. Which was- if not impossible- highly unlikely.

Roxas groaned and let his head fall back onto his pillow, frowning he tried to stop himself from thinking too hard about anything, making his headache worse wouldn't suddenly bring some kind of miraculous answer to this 'mystery'. He rolled over and decided that they probably both just got colds.

'Roxas, how are you feeling?" he looked over his shoulder at the red-head girl who had asked him, found her looking at him sympathetically, "do you need a drink or anything?" Roxas sighed, then managed a small, fake smile and shook his head, "I'm fine," he croaked.

To be honest, he wasn't, what he was feeling, didn't feel like any normal cold. On the outside, the only symptoms were that _of_ a cold, so he didn't find it necessary to make his friends worry more.

He did have a head-ache, a sore throat, cough, all those symptoms leading towards it being the flu. It was like that for the first day.

Then Roxas started feeling pains in his heart, like it was being pulled, his power started weakening, as though it were being stretched. He didn't mention it to anyone else, but he was worried about what it meant.

He was worried about if Xion was feeling this pain to.

He wanted to ask but he couldn't get out of bed, and even if he could, if he brought it up, and she was experiencing the same pain as he, what could he do about it? He didn't know what was causing it. And he didn't have any idea what could prevent, or stop, it.

So it was best he didn't know.

He glanced over at the three sitting near his bed- Kairi and Sora talking quietly, Axel playing with a flame- he could hardly run out of his room to go check on Xion. He sighed and looked away again, _'it's probably for the best that they're here to keep an eye on me after all'_, he thought to himself resignedly.

It went on like this for a week.

Roxas felt his concern rising, as he steadily got worse, and was informed that Xion's case was the same. The pull in his magic increased tenfold, and half the time he was forced bite down on pillow when the others weren't looking, to relieve some of the desire to scream.

He found himself wishing that Xion wasn't going through the same thing as he was, he wished for it more than he wished for himself to get better.

After some time, it stopped…

He sat in his Xion's room, gazing at her and wondering if there was any way he could make her better.

He was worried that she was in as much pain as he had been in, he lowered his head to his knees and whispered, "I wish that she would get better."

"I can grant that wish for you buddy-boy." Roxas glanced, then shrieked in a very manly manner when he saw several… horses… rainbows… it looked like a cross between the two, and some other stuff as well. There was what looked like a fairy on the back of each unicorn… thing. Roxas fell backwards off his chair in his desperate attempt to get away from these creatures that had suddenly appeared in Xion's room.

One of the fairy-like creatures pouted, "now that's not very nice is it?" Sora, Kairi, Axel, Namine and Riku rushed into the room, "what's wrong Roxas? We heard you scream." They saw the creatures and made a few screams of their own.

After a few moments, one of the fairies rolled his eyes, "got all that out of you system? Good. Guess what? We're here to save you!" They all stared- even Xion who had been woken up by all the screaming- the fairy-man smiled, "first things first, alacazoop!" He cried, waving his wand towards Xion who immediately sat up in her bed, smiled and stretched. Roxas stared at her in amazement, "Xion…" he whispered, unable to believe that she could get better so quickly.

Xion turned to him and smiled, "Roxas!" she cried before she glomped, knocking the blonde over once more.

Now the Superior is a very efficient man, so when several rainicorns with fairies on their backs appears in his institute, he immediately knew and gather together the Organisation members.

It was at this point- with Roxas lying on the floor with ion on top of him, Axel, Kairi, Riku, Namine and Sora looking on in shock and the fairy-man leaning back on his rainicorns smugly- that Xemnas and the other Organisation members arrived on the scene.

Before he could say anything though, the fairy-man sat up straight in his saddle, "it's the bad guys!" he screeched before waving his wand once more, "kandrapoof!" he shouted, and they all transformed into flowers. Half of them were daisies and half of them were buttercups and all of them were annoyed, except for Marluxia, who was actually absolutely delighted about this sudden turn of events, he had always wanted to be a flower.

The fairy-man grinned, then turned to the others in the room, "there you go," he crowed triumphantly, "I've solved all your problems with magic! Even though you have your own and everything! Well see you around." And he and all his rainicorns friends vanished in a puff of rainbow, chocolate-smelling smoke.

Roxas looked at Xion, then he looked at the rest of his friends. They all looked at each other, before their gazes slid to the indignant flowers in the doorway, "that was… odd." Roxas said after a few moments, and everyone else nodded their agreements, "so… wanna escape?"

There was a chorus of "yeah" and "sure why not" as Roxas and Xion got to their feet and they all left the room. Stepping carefully over the flowers in the doorway who were glaring at them as well as flowers could glare at people.

Roxas and his friends escaped, Axel went and married Aya because he decided they made a very attractive couple, and Marluxia decided he very much enjoyed being a flower.

* * *

**And there you go F3**

* * *

**Oh my God, I came back and read this again ages later and its just... this is the most idiotic thing I have ever done in my life, its worse than that 'Stranger Danger' story that I wrote even. This started out making sense and now... what has even happened?**

**I just... what have I done...**


End file.
